◊Forbidden Love◊
by Bunny Kou
Summary: [OneShot][Haruka&Michiru]:[..Una carta que habla sobre el dolor de vivir un amor prohibido..]Un pequeño relato para hacer tributo a esta hermosa pareja..¡Espero que les guste! [Yuri x Angst] ¡Agradezco sus comentarios!


**x-X-Disclaimer: Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines lucrativos solo para el sano entretenimiento de los fanáticos-X-x**

**x-X-Los personaje que aparecen en este relato pertencen a la inigualable Naoko Takeuchi-X-x**

**Forbidden Love**

_Estos son mis sentimientos encontrados. No quiere decir que esto me haya pasado a mi, pero me he levantado con esta historia en mente y puedo asegurarles que estuve a punto de llorar. _

_Odio las historias tristes, pero esta se guardará un espacio en mi memoria y espero que a ustedes también les llegue._

_Besos, y gracias por leer_

_

* * *

_

Escribo en mi cuaderno. Fuera, las hojas de otoño bañan de tonos rojizos el patio del Instituto.

Otoño, qué época triste. Los árboles desnudos y el ambiente frío pese las tardes de sol, si es que no está nublado.

El reingreso a clases y las mismas amigas del primer día aún estando ya en el último año. Me tendría que sentir dichosa, pero..

Michiru, te has marchado. Mañana hará un mes de tu partida. Aún puedo recordar el frutal sabor de tus labios sobre los míos, pero te has ido.  
Debí saberlo, aquella mirada de ojos cristalinos debió de avisármelo, pero yo no he querido prestarle atención.

El verte feliz y en mi compañía...¡No lo podía creer!_...No debí creérmelo.._

¿Por qué me hiciste esto¿Por qué te despediste de aquélla forma tan cruel?

Fueron 5 años. 5 años de increíble indiferencia...Tal vez un "Hola", cuando llegabas en las mañanas y descubrías que compartíamos el horario de la limpieza, o tal vez un "Hasta luego", cuando coincidíamos en la salida, y yo iba con mis amigas y tu con las tuyas...

Cuántas veces habré soñado con tu rostro, con tus ojos de azul fulgor y tus labios carmesíes junto a los míos. Nuestros cabellos-los míos dorados, los tuyos aguamarinos-, entremezclados en las sábanas blancas, mientras mis manos recorrían tus generosas curvas sin más estorbos que nuestras propias pieles que nos impedían fundirnos en una sola.

Y cuando aquella despedida-escondida- llegó, dudé de que fuera verdad. Dudé de que fueran tus labios los que recorrían mi cuerpo, bajando por mi cuello llegando al fin al centro de mi ser. Dudé de que fueras tu, aunque supe la verdad al ver aquel brillo irreal de tu piel nívea, sobre la mía_..Eres un ángel._.

Nos amamos. Las imágenes pasan por mi cabeza en cámara lenta. Recuerdo que mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos y que tu, con tu risa divina me preguntaste por qué no disfrutaba sólo del momento. Recuerdo también haber tomado una de tus pequeñas y delicadas manos y besando la palma de esta, te decía que quería recordar aquello para toda mi vida...  
Tu volviste a reírte y me besaste. Yo no lo impedí, no podría. Tu sola presencia me dejaba bajo tus órdenes, y tu lo sabías. Y así dominaste la situación.

Pero no podía permitirme perder la oportunidad de disfrutar del calor de tus labios o del sabor de tu piel.

Por eso te tomé de las muñecas mientras mi rostro seguía impasible, concentrada como estaba en hacerte todo lo que en mis fantasías se presentaba.

Y tu seguiste riendo. Tu sonrisa de ángel caído seguía allí en tu rostro y me mirabas a los ojos. Y yo te miraba. Y nos miramos. Y mi boca se acercaba a la tuya. Y mis manos soltaban tus manos..

Nuestros ojos se cerraron y aquellas palabras acabaron saliendo de nuestros labios.

_..Amor.._Qué palabra tan fuerte..

..Creo que tu ignorabas lo que habías hecho con esas palabras..

_..Me habías condenado.._

No creo, estoy segura de que no eras conciente.

Sé o quisiera creer que, aunque ahora duela, lo que dijiste era verdad..

..Es lo único que me queda..

_¿Qué por qué digo esto?_

Tu más que nadie lo sabes..

A mi mente llega el despertar luego de aquella noche mágica en la que nos amamos. Tu me saludaste con un alegre "Buenos días jovencita", y yo solo esbocé una suave sonrisa. Una de las pocas que mi rostro ha mostrado.  
Tu me tomaste de la cintura con una mano y juntastes nuestros vientres, mientras tu otra mano se entrelazaba con la mía y las colocabas a la altura de nuestro pecho.  
Recuerdo que me besaste, un simple y tierno rocé de labios mientras me volvías a decir que me amabas.

Yo te contesté y sentí que apretabas más la unión de nuestras manos. Te vi a los ojos y vi como estos se cristalizaban y comenzabas a llorar, yo me preocupé y sequé tus mejillas mientras te preguntaba por qué llorabas. La sonrisa-que no se había borrado de tus labios-, seguía allí y cuando me escuchaste reíste.

_..Siempre reías, y tu risa es algo que aún ahora mis oídos pueden escuchar.._

Volviste a besarme y me dijiste que lo nuestro era un amor prohibido y reíste mientras las lágrimas volvían a bajar por tus mejillas. Y ahora fue mi turno de sonreír y volver a secar tus lágrimas. Recuerdo que te abracé y te dije que sí, que era un amor prohibido, pero un amor al fin..

Y tu sonreíste con aquella mirada que no pude interpretar, pero que ahora sé, era una despedida. Y volvimos a besarnos, y volvimos a acariciarnos, y volvimos a amarnos, y volvimos a decir aquellas palabras.

_Y volvías a condenarme._

Porque ahora que no estás no tengo más sueños, pues eran para ti.  
Porque ahora que no estás mis labios se secan, pues tu los humedecías con los tuyos sabor de cereza.  
Porque ahora que no estás no sé respirar, pues si respiraba era para sentir el aroma de tus cabellos.  
Porque ahora que no estás no sé vivir, pues mi vida te pertenecía y contigo se ha ido...  
Porque ahora que no estás estos ojos están ciegos, pues tu eras lo único que podían ver.

¿Necesitas más pruebas?

¿Todavía puedes pedírselas a un alma en pena como la mía?

¿Todavía puedes pedírmelo luego de lo que me has hecho ver?

¿Luego de encontrarte allí, en tu cama como bella princesa que eres, con aquellos irreales lazos carmesíes que salían de tus muñecas cercenadas?

¿Luego de tener que leer aquella triste despedida, que aunque anunciada por tus ojos, también anunciaste en una carta?

Por favor no lo hagas, pues sabes que yo contestaría todo lo que me pidieras.

No me hagas sufrir más.

Pero no te preocupes, ángel caído. Está decidido.

Está noche, cuando las campanas toquen las doce, desplegaré mis alas y con lazos como los tuyos flameando en la brisa nocturna, mi cuerpo alzará vuelo y volando junto a ti encontraremos aquel lugar que nosotras podamos llamar Paraíso donde un amor prohibido como el nuestro ya no tenga por qué serlo.

Siendo solo, lo que tu no pudiste entender..

Un amor prohibido, _pero amor al fin..._

**.:Owari:.**

Espero que les guste, es una historia que escribí hace poco como un original, pero no podía dejar pasarlo y lo convertí, para hacer un bello tributo a esta pareja tan especial.

Besos para todos y espero sus comentarios.

Matta ne!


End file.
